


1 - Tortuga

by AlisoneDavies



Series: L'Épopée temporelle : Les Aventures de Litany & Alisone [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crack, Epic Friendship, Evil Author Day 2021, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gift, Ireland, Laytown, Magic, Magical, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Mick Davies Lives, Pirates, Port Royal, Saving the World, Self-Insert, Spells & Enchantments, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Tortuga (Pirates of the Caribbean), Truth Spells, lockdown - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Quand l'Histoire se mélange à la Magie et à l'aventure ! Venez faire un bond de 300 ans dans le passé pour sauver mon amie... Souquez les artimuses !
Series: L'Épopée temporelle : Les Aventures de Litany & Alisone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200581
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	1 - Tortuga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litany_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/gifts).



Voyager dans le Temps n'est pas chose aisée. En plus des chocs temporels qui peuvent survenir lorsqu'une personne modifie trop le passé, il faut également prendre en compte l'histoire avec un grand H. Admettons que vous voulez visiter Pompéi, en Italie, je vous déconseillerai pour des raisons évidentes, de faire du tourisme en l’an 79 aprés J-C.

Pour cette même raison, lorsque j'ai enfin décidé de me rendre à Port Royal, j'ai pris soin d'arriver bien après la date fatidique du 7 Juin 1692.

Avant ce funeste jour, Port Royal, en Jamaïque, dans les Caraïbes, était horriblement connu comme étant LA ville de débauche est d’excès. Et surtout, LA ville de Pirates.

Une Taverne à chaque coin de rues, des prostitués pour chaque Marins, du Rhum coulant à flots, des centaines de bateaux amarrés au port et des ivrognes pariant leurs derniers trésors.

Et la couronne Britannique s'en mettait plein les poches. Et tant pis pour les Espagnols.

Port Royal était le Las Vegas du 17ème siècle, prospérant grâce aux trésors des Pirates. Les Anglais envoyèrent même leurs fameux Corsaires pour profiter de l'or qui tombait du ciel.

Dommage que ce terrible 7 Juin 1692, un tremblement de Terre toucha Port Royal. Le sol se fendit et les sables mouvants sous les maisons engloutirent les bâtiments. Après ces deux catastrophes, le peu de survivants fut balayé par plusieurs tsunamis qui frappèrent le port. Et engloutit la ville prospère sous les flots.

Jusqu'à ce que...

.

.

Pourtant, je devais me rendre à Port Royal. Dieu merci, je devais m'y rendre en l'an 1720 ! Port Royal put renaître de ses cendres, mais la Piraterie était désormais interdite. Et passible de peine de mort.

Oops. Je devais justement y retrouver un Pirate. Sauf, qu'il ne le savait pas encore.

J'ai dû utiliser ma magie pour ouvrir un portail temporel. Contre un mur près de la plage, à Laytown, j'ai hurlé mon sort de révélation :

_« Hierste þæt íecen sóna !!! »_

Un vortex étoilé apparut devant moi. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Perceval, qui rêvait de voyager dans l'espace.

J'ai mis un pied dans la porte temporelle et le reste de mon corps fut aspiré dans le tourbillon lumineux.

.

.

.

Mon corset m'empêchait de correctement respirer. Et cette affreuse robe à froufrous était bien trop lourde à porter ! Comment les femmes du 18ème siècle faisaient-elles pour bouger là-dedans ?! Heureusement que j'avais trouvé cette contrefaçon d'époque dans une boutique d'antiquité de Drogheda.

Entre deux apnées, je me promenais dans les rues pavées de Port Royal. Le ciel était gris, mais il faisait bon.

Bienvenu aux Caraïbes, chers lecteurs !

Bon, maintenant, il fallait que je trouve la prison de Fort Charles. Et je ne pouvais malheureusement pas m'aider de Google Map pour cette quête. Il fallait que je le fasse à l'ancienne : en cherchant. Et en demandant mon chemin aux passants. Dieu, comme leur accent anglais était atroce ! Le mien est affreux, certes, mais j'ai une excuse : je suis Française.

Une heure plus tard, après m'être perdue cinq fois, je me suis enfin retrouvée devant une énorme bâtisse de pierres humides et sales. Des minuscules fenêtres avec des barreaux noirs ressortaient sur les murs, laissant imaginer les prisonniers de l'autre côté.

Oui, c'était ma destination.

Je me glissai incognito contre une porte en bois, dans un coin du bâtiment. L'énorme poignée de fer ne voulait pas me laisser passer. Ok.

Lentement, j'ai tendu ma main vers le verrou et j'ai murmuré :

_« Ic ia tóspringe ! »_

Un « clic » retendit et la porte s'ouvrit devant moi.

Je souris en m'engouffrant dans le couloir sombre.

.

.

Oh diantre, cette odeur ! Ça sentait le renfermé, l'humidité, mais aussi l'urine, la transpiration et la décomposition. J'eus un haut-le-cœur. Je dus plaquer ma main contre ma bouche, et accessoirement mon nez, pour m'empêcher de vomir.

Je courus dans les corridors, cherchant à l'oreille les cages des Pirates. J’entendis une voix masculine plaider :

\- _Come on, doggy ! It's just you and me now. It's you and old Jack ! Come on. Come on. That's a boy. Good boy ! Come get the bone ! That's a good boy. Come on. A bit closer. A bit closer. That's it. That's it, doggy. Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy cur !_

Je souris malgré moi.

Je courus jusqu'à l'endroit du boucan et je découvris un Pirate, à quatre pattes dans sa cellule, en train de secouer un os devant un chien impassible, tenant les clefs dans sa gueule.

\- Jack Sparrow ! m'écriais-je malgré moi.

\- _Capitaine_ Jack Sparrow.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Décidément, certaines choses ne changent pas. Toujours en Anglais, que je vais traduire pour vous, le Pirate plaida à nouveau :

\- Si Mademoiselle n'y voit pas d’inconvénient, j'aimerais ardemment récupérer les clefs de ce coquin de canin !

J’esquissai un sourire en me dirigeant vers la cellule de Jack, sans les clefs, mais en murmurant simplement :

- _Ic ia tóspringe !_

Et la grille en fer s'ouvrit par magie devant un Jack ébahi.

\- Si Monsieur le Capitaine n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais ardemment savoir si vous avez croisé une jeune femme dans les cachots, dernièrement ? Le même âge que moi et le même accent atroce.

Jack récupéra ses effets, entreposé sur la table, laissé par les gardes.

\- En effet, je la connais. Elle se trouve trois cellules plus loin.

Je me dirigeai alors vers les autres cachots et je la trouvai enfin.

\- Litany !

La jeune fille se leva en s'accrochant aux barreaux de fer de sa cellule. Elle mit du temps à analyser ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. Mais, finalement, elle s'écria à son tour :

\- Alisone ?!

.

.

.

Une fois les deux prisonniers hors de leurs cages, nous repartîmes par le même endroit où j'étais arrivé. Mise à part que, cette fois-ci, deux gardes nous bloqués le passage. Dans leurs costumes entièrement blanc, leurs vestes rouges et leurs tricornes vissés sur la tête. Et surtout nous mettant tous les trois en joue avec leurs mousquets.

\- Personne ne bouge !!!

\- Oh, dommage... lâcha Jack.

Litany se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard. Ce regard que je compris sans mots. Je tendis ma main devant les gardes, en hurlant :

- _Ic þé wiþdrífe !_

Et les deux ennemis furent propulsés contre le mur du fond, assommés sur les pierres humides. Je faillis tomber à terre à mon tour. Litany me rattrapa de justesse.

\- T'as dû utilisé une bonne quantité de magie depuis ces dernières 24 heures. On va faire le reste à notre façon.

Elle fit un clin d’œil à Jack, qui sourit en avouant :

\- À la façon des Pirates !

Merveilleux...

.

Jack, Litany et moi-même rasâmes les murs pour nous diriger vers le port. En faisant attention de ne croiser personne. Ma magie avait besoin de se recharger et je ne voulais pas risquer un choc temporel en assommant ou en tuant une personne dans le passé. Le Pirate tenait fermement son pistolet en main, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il ne tirerait pas. Il n'y avait qu'une seule balle dans son arme et elle était destiné à Barbossa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta moitié ? me demanda Litany en chuchotant presque.

Je souris en m'engouffrant dans une ruelle sombre et puante.

\- Mick va bien. Mais, depuis qu'il a démissionné, Ketch et Hess veulent nous tuer. Du coup, on se cache un peu partout. En ce moment, nous sommes dans un petit bled d'Irlande, nommé Drogheda. Quand je suis partie ce matin, Mick cuisinait des pancakes aux myrtilles.

Litany plissa des yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus étrange : ta réponse _What The Fuck_ ou le fait que je te crois, car ça ne m'étonne même pas.

Je souris tout en suivant le Pirate devant nous. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de questionner mon amie au sujet de son apparition ici-même :

\- Comment tu as débarqué à Port Royal à cette époque ?

Litany fit la moue et maugréa.

\- À cause de Tom, bien sûr ! Il n'est pas du genre à cuisiner des pancakes aux myrtilles, lui...

Tom apparut à côté de Litany et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en lâchant avec amusement :

\- Sauf si je les saupoudre avec de l’arsenic avant de te les faire bouffer.

Litany lui jeta un regard noir.

.

.

Une fois devant le port, nous restâmes cachés derrière quelques arbres qui nous camouflés de la Garde de Lord Beckett. Garde qui était posté devant le Black Pearl.

\- Bâtards... lâcha Jack, visiblement pas jouasse.

Il se tourna vers moi, plein d'espoir.

\- Y'a moyen que tu nous fasses un autre p'tit tour de magie ?

\- Non... Je dois recharger mes pouvoirs à la lueur de la lune. Et le soleil est au Zénith pour le moment.

Jack fronça des sourcils.

\- Au quoi ?!

\- Au _Zénith_. Tu sais, comme la Terre est ronde, et...

Litany me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en toussotant et murmurant :

\- Non, il ne le sait pas _encore._

Le Capitaine reluqua tantôt moi, tantôt Litany et questionna, avec curiosité :

\- Vous venez d'où déjà ?

\- Du futur... lâchais-je. Mais seulement 300 ans plus tard, en 2020.

Le Pirate tressaillit tout en nous dévisageant. Puis, il sursauta et demanda, en souriant de toutes ses dents mi-dorée et mi-noires.

\- Et, comment je suis dans le futur ?

Je fis la moue sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

\- Hum... Mort ?

Il sembla déçu. Comme s'il était immortel.

\- Zut, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas trouvé la Fontaine de Jouvence...

\- Ah si, si, tu l'as trouvé ! Mais en fait, tu...

\- Ali ! cria Litany.

Oops...

.

.

Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de réquisitionner le Black Pearl à la manière des Pirates : en fonçant dans le tas, en se battant et en volant le bateau.

Enfin, pas en le « volant » puisque, techniquement, Jack en était le Capitaine. En quelque sorte.

Une fois à bord, et les gardes assommés sur le quai, Jack s'attela à la tâche de naviguer le bâtiment pour quitter Port Royal le plus vite possible. Il resta à la barre, tandis que Litany hissa les voiles et que je me dépêchais de larguer les amarres.

Et nous voilà partis sur les flots de la mer des Caraïbes.

Une fois loin de la ville, Jack se dirigea vers moi avec une bouteille de Rhum qu'il venait de prendre dans la cale du navire. Il me l'a tendit en me demandant :

\- Une destination particulière en tête ? Comme tu es celle qui nous a sauvé des fers.

Je bus une bonne lampée d'alcool. Je passai ensuite la bouteille à Litany. Tout en regardant l'horizon bleu, je dis avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui. Tortuga.

Le Capitaine rit à son tour.

\- Oh, j'aime ton idée.

Tu m'étonnes...

.

.

Tortuga.

Le Paradis des Pirates.

Après l’effondrement de Port Royal, comme capitale de la Piraterie en 1792, les forbans élurent Tortuga comme nouvelle ville pour s’enivrer, festoyer, payer les services de prostitués et piller plus que de raison.

En 1701, il y eut cependant à Tortuga, une énorme guerre entre les Français, les Britanniques, les Hollandais et les Espagnols. Après la fin de la guerre en 1713, les Corsaires Français embrassèrent la Piraterie. Piraterie qui fut en réalité abolie en 1713 d'après le traité d'Utrecht. Malgré tout, Tortuga restait encore et toujours, le Paradis des Pirates.

Nous arrivâmes sur l'île à la tombée de la nuit. Une fois le Black Pearl amarré au port, notre trio d'infortune marcha vers la Taverne _Faithful Bride_ où des filles de joie essayaient de récolter quelques Piastre-Gourde _(Livre Coloniale)_ en agitant leurs poitrines devant nous. Jack ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil dans leurs décolletés de porcelaine.

Il était difficile de déambuler dans le bain de foule une fois à l'intérieur de l’établissement. L'odeur d'alcool se mélangeait avec le tabac, la sueur et d'autres odeurs que je ne voulais même pas analyser. Jack nous trouva une place sur une vieille table de bois humide, éclairée à la bougie. Le brouhaha m'empêchait de correctement entendre le Pirate. Litany et moi, nous nous installâmes sur les bancs moites de liquides dont j'ignorais l'origine. Je fis la moue et lâchai avec dégoût :

\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut choper une MST rien qu'en touchant cette table !

Litany sourit malgré elle.

Jack revint avec trois chopes remplies de Rhum Coco. Mon amie me jeta un coup d’œil avec humour.

\- Pas de Guinness, hein ?

\- Nan... maugréais-je. Nous sommes 39 ans trop tôt.

Et je bus d'une traite la moitié de ma chope.

.

.

Jack fit un signe de main à une personne dans la foule d'ivrognes. Le temps que l'homme se fraie un chemin jusqu'à nous, le Capitaine Sparrow nous informa :

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, chères demoiselles, j'ai invité un ami Pirate à nous rejoindre.

Je me tournai pour zieuter la masse de gens et je découvris le fameux invité. Lorsqu'il arriva à notre table pour s'asseoir avec nous, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

\- Monsieur Gibbs !

L'intéressé, ainsi que Jack, sursautèrent d'étonnement.

\- On s'connaît ? questionna Gibbs.

Jack but une longue lampée de Rhum avant de répondre pour moi.

\- Laisse tomber, l'ami, les deux demoiselles ici présentes viennent du futur. Du _futur. Capeesh ?_

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça... s'amusa Gibbs en nous observant, Litany et moi.

Je terminai ma Pinte de Rhum.

.

.

Pendant que Gibbs et Jack parlaient Piraterie ensemble, Litany me demanda, encore perturbée :

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici, à Tortuga ?

J'attrapai ma nouvelle, et seconde, Pinte de Rhum gracieusement offerte par Gibbs, pour boire une bonne lampée avant de répondre à mon amie :

\- Je dois attendre minuit, pour hurler sous la lune et recharger mes batteries magiques. Ensuite, on rentrera dans notre ligne temporelle.

\- Oui, ça je sais, mais pourquoi on attend à Tortuga et pas à Port Royal, ou ailleurs ?

Je lorgnai Litany comme si la réponse était évidente.

\- Bah, parce que y'a qu'à Tortuga qu'une femme peut picoler plus que de raison !

Elle tiqua et secoua la tête. Commençant à comprendre :

\- Attends... Nous sommes dans ce lieu de débauche juste pour boire ?

\- Quoi d'autre ?

Face à son regard interloqué, je voulus rajouter comme pour plaider ma cause :

\- Mais quoi ?! Je te signale qu'en Irlande, nous sommes confinés depuis Octobre 2020 ! Et nous sommes en Février 2021 ! Il n'y a donc AUCUN Pub d'ouvert ! AUCUN ! Je tourne à vide avec ces conneries ! Même Mick commence à perdre son Level de descente ! Alors une taverne à Tortuga, même remplie d'ivrognes et de prostitués, c'est bon à prendre ! Ça change pas beaucoup des Pubs Irlandais, d'ailleurs...

Je souris.

Litany non.

Tom apparut à côté d'elle pour maugréer :

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre sur l'endroit, j'aime le chaos et le crade. Mais ta pote a un sérieux problème de boissons, de toute évidence.

Litany maugréa à son tour à voix basse :

\- Ouais ? Dis-moi un truc que j'ignore, plutôt...

.

Jack et Gibbs commençaient à bien s’enivrer. Ils riaient et parlaient en jargon de Pirates que je ne compris pas du tout. Ils trinquèrent en reversant la moitié de leurs Pintes sur la table.

\- On repart en chasse !

\- Et on fait main basse !

Incognito, Litany et moi quittâmes la taverne pour nous frayer un chemin hors des sentiers bondés de Tortuga. L'air frais de la nuit raviva nos sens et nous fîmes du bien. Une fois sur la plage, j'observai le ciel dégagé et ses millions d'étoiles. Sous la pleine lune, je sentis mes pouvoirs se régénérer et se recharger.

\- Combien de temps avant d'être à 100% ? demanda Litany en essayant de se réchauffer dans la brise glaciale.

\- J'sais pas. La magie, c'est pas une science exacte.

L'air frais de la mer faisait trembler ma pauvre amie. Moi, par contre, je ne sentais rien, juste la chaleur des rayons de la lune, qui inondés mon corps et mon âme.

Après de longues minutes, interminables pour Litany qui se faisait harceler par Tom, je me sentais plus en forme que jamais.

\- Ali ! T'as bientôt fini ? Tom veut me noyer !

Je me dirigeai vers elle en souriant.

\- C'est bon, on rentre à la maison.

Je lui pris la main et je me mis à hurler dans la nuit, sur la plage de Tortuga, en l'an 1720 :

_« Bedyrne ús ! Astýre ús þanonweard ! »_

Litany vit un énorme tourbillon étoilé nous envelopper. Elle pensa à Perceval, qui rêvait de voyager dans l'espace.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ou 300 ans plus tard, nous atterrîmes au milieu de la mer. L'eau salée nous arriva jusqu'aux genoux. Froide. En pleine nuit. Sous la pleine lune. Litany paniqua et grelotta derechef :

\- Le sort n'a pas fonctionné !

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel parsemé de points lumineux en la prenant par la main pour la remonter sur la plage de sable. Une fois hors de l'eau, je pus lui expliquer :

\- Si, nous sommes en 2020, mais à Laytown. Sur la plage.

Litany tiqua.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bienvenu en Irlande, l'amie !

**…**

**THE END**


End file.
